His Vermillion
by strings393
Summary: She is everything to me…the unrequited dream…a song that no one sings…the unattainable. She's a myth that I have to believe in, all I need to make it real is one more reason…


**Author:** Strings393

**Fiction Title:** His Vermillion

**Chapter Title:** His Vermillion

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Angst, Drama, Death

**Summary:** _She is everything to me…the unrequited dream…a song that no one sings…the unattainable. She's a myth that I have to believe in, all I need to make it real is one more reason…_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This is all just fiction. The song is Slipknot's _Vermillion Part 2_ I love the 'Knot. XP

* * *

Draco's POV

"_She seemed dressed in all of me  
Stretched across my shame  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me  
I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
Now I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad_"

Everyday I watched her from across the Great Hall. I don't know when I started loving her, but I know that I hated her first. I wished I could take back all that I ever said to her to make her feel bad. I've taken to saying nothing while she's around, just so she can be happy. I would do anything just to have her next to me at night…to hold her in my arms. I love to watch her laughing with her friends at lunch and smiling. In class, I love to see the pride on her face when she gets things right. I could care less if her house was rewarded points for it. I loved her, and I couldn't have her.

"_She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
She's a myth that I have to believe in   
All I need to make it real is one more reason_

_I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad_"

She was what I woke up for every morning. I would give up everything I had, everything I ever owned, just to have her as mine. When she was sad, I was sad. When she was happy, I was happy. But I was slowly coming back to reality. I knew I could never have her. She was part of the Dream Team, the Golden Trio, the Tremendous Three….I could never in my life have her. I was from the Dark side, she was from the Light. She would die before being with me.

"_But I won't let this build up inside of me_"

I was a Malfoy. I was a pureblooded Malfoy that would never affiliate with anything like Hermione Granger…a mudblood. The epitome of beauty, my blood ran for her, but I would never let anyone know that. She _was_ my blood. She was what I lived on. She was what I would die for.

"_I catch in my throat  
Choke  
Torn into pieces  
I won't - no  
I don't wanna be this_

But I won't let this build up inside of me"

I didn't want to think about her anymore…but was it possible to forget about something that you saw everyday? That you loved entirely? That you thought you would die without? I suppose it was, because that's what I was going to do. She was nothing I can attain, reach. I would live my life and she would live hers. The Hermione I wanted to spend of the rest of my life with wasn't the real Hermione that I saw everyday. The Hermione I wanted would be able to dump Potter and friends at the drop of a hat and join me. She would be able to be my queen and that's how I'd treat her. The girl I wanted, was beautiful, evil, smart, but unreal. I didn't want to feel this way anymore.

"_She isn't real  
I can't make her real_"

She was unreal. She was my everything. She was my life. She was my blood. She was my vermillion. I went out into the Entrance Hall and pulled out my wand, placing the tip to my temple. Calling out the two words of the curse I was taught my whole life, I ended everything. I finally knew what to do when she made me sad…

When breakfast let out, everyone looked at my body in complete surprise. People asked why I would end my life when I had everything. Slytherins were crying, but I didn't care about them. I cared about her. What would have killed me again; was the fact that she was looking at my dead body…and she was smiling in satisfaction.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
